


Art for Reverse Bang Story "Abstraction" by Naemi

by Banbury



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secrets, Story within a Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Summary, provided by author: This little story, probably a lit class assignment, promises to be a more interesting read than Darwin's theory of evolution, and so Tony leans back in his chair and continues.ORWhen Tony happens to find one of Tim's stories, he can't not read it, despite knowing better.





	Art for Reverse Bang Story "Abstraction" by Naemi

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the story: [Abstraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580495)
> 
> Thank you Naemi for finding my art interesting and coming up with such an intriguing story.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/9bqfl31bwlnsq7f/banbury_2_text.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/481aix3dxehjhwb/End.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/1aasa3tw7vw9zy1/The_End.jpg)


End file.
